healing wounds
by fanficfan 86
Summary: au part ending to the man in the iron mask the healing of wounds between D'artagnan and the three musketeers
1. test

Healing wounds

a/n

hi this is my first fanfic so bare with me here.

I was watching the end of the man in the iron mask,not my favourite musketeers movie

and thought that I felt there should of being a chance for the four friends to heal the wounds between them. So I took the ending and rewrote it.

This is a AU fanfic

plz r&r

fanficfan86

I don't own the three musketeers or the man in the iron mask

I wish I did and I'm not making no profit from this.

King Louis was in a foul mood. His attempts to capture the three ex musketeers had failed and the attempts on his life were getting to him. He paced the area of the royal throne room impatiently as he waited for his captain of the musketeers . The throne room doors opened admitting D'artagnan and his lieutenant Andre. They both strode up to the steps that led up to the throne and bowed low their hats in hand.

"you called your majesty" D'artagnan said coming to attention.

"yes D'artagnan I want to know why the three traitors you call friends are still on the lose and why haven't you been able to find out what their planing" Louis spat furiously

"I apologise your majesty but they are masters of hiding and strategy "D'artagnan replied.

Louis paced back and forth clenching and unclenching his hands, "I think that you are in league with them D'artagnan and are planing with them to overthrow me."

" no your majesty it is my duty to protect you I swore it when I become a musketeer." D'artagnan said stepping forward.

" if that is the case tell me were they are meeting and were their hiding D'artagnan cause I know that you know" Louis demanded coming to a stop in front of D'artagnan

"my lord I can't tell you were their meeting because I don't know" D'artagnan bowed his head. Louis stepped forward staring into D'artagnan's eyes

"and if you did D'artagnan would you tell me? So I could have them executed"

D'artagnan started to panic he had to obey the king but he couldn't give up his friends. He knew he had to give up something but what. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Louis watched as his captain struggled with his thoughts he had given D'artagnan the ulterior test of loyalty and was silently confident that the captain would give up the foolish notion of honour and loyalty to the three traitors and finally realise his place in life was to serve him. D'artagnan opened his eyes and drew himself to his full height.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I must follow my heart in these matters"

Louis smiled and stepped back ready to listen to the information that D'artagnan was about to give to him.

A/N

I'm sorry to leave this on a cliffy but a want to know what you think so far. ill update if I get reviews and feel free to offer any advice as am a complete novice at this.

Thanks fanficfan86


	2. choices

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

Decisions

D'artagnan took a deep breath calming himself. The next words he was about to say would change his life or end it.

"you're majesty I have served the crown for many years and being honoured to do so,it grieves me to think that your majesty would make me choose between my loyalty to the crown and my loyalty to my fellow musketeers, who have saved my life many times over and have being wounded by a swords meant for me"

D'artagnan reached up to his left hand shoulder were his uniform clasp was and slowly undid it, looking straight into Louis's eyes he took of his uniform.

"I respectfully hand in my resignation and uniform"

He threw his uniform down on the floor with his sword and bowed to the king, then turned on his heel and strode towards the door.

"D'artagnan you walk out that door, you can be assured that you'll never be welcome back in Paris again" Louis shouted after him.

"I'm sorry my lord but I can't deny who I am and I can't break the code of the musketeers" he said reaching the door.

Louis was full of rage, his captain had turned his back on him. He wanted the three traitors died and the only man who knew were they were hiding was walking away from him.

"D'artagnan" Louis shouted as D'artagnan opened the door.

D'artagnan turned around to face the king, just in time to see a dagger flying towards his head.

He flung himself to one side and cursed as he felt the blade cut along the left side of his jaw.

"D'artagnan you are banished from this palace and Paris, I name you traitor to the crown and if I see you again I will have you shot on the spot." Louis spat.

D'artagnan fled his hand on his jaw trying to stop the bleeding, he ran through the hallways of the palace. Sending the servants and the royal guards flying to the side as he ran by.

He ran into his quarters and grabbed a bag full of clothes and supply's, that he'd always kept in case of being sent on a urgent mission.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder, D'artagnan grabbed his travel cloak ,his old golden hilted sword and his old black musketeers uniform. He tied a cloth around his jaw to help cover the wound and stop the bleeding, he ran down to the stables. His first instinct was to get his own grey stallion but he be recognised instantly. So he ran to the unassigned horse's and began to saddle a younger black horse. As soon as it was done D'artagnan mounted and tapped the horse's side with his heels. The horse leaped into a full canter flying through the stables and out of into the courtyard.

D'artagnan heard Louis shouting order's from one of the palace window's ordering the musketeers to close the gates and fire their muskets at him. He lent forward as the musket fire whizzed around him and cursed softly as he felt one hit his leg. He urged his horse through the closing gates and disappeared into the night

A/N

sorry for another gliffy plz review if you want me to continue and any advice would be appreciated thanks fanficfan86


	3. truth

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

escape

D'artagnan rode through the streets of Paris at full gallop.

Deliberately riding down back streets and doubling back on himself to shake of the riders pursing him. He finally reached the outskirts of the city and took the road that would take him to Athos's place. As he rode his mind went back to a conversation that he had with the queen mother earlier that morning.

(( Flashback ))

D'artagnan stood at his quarters window looking out into the rose garden that lead to the chapel. He took a step back when he noticed the queen mother walking through the garden on her way to the chapel. Noticing that see was alone D'artagnan grabbed his hat and strode out of his room into the corridor. He made his way through the palace and down to the chapel looking around to see if anyone was near by he slowly opened the door and peaked inside. There at the golden alter kneeled his secret love her head bowed in prayer.

D'artagnan slipped into a shadowed corner watching her pray for their son. Anne had sensed someone entering the chapel and was now stood watching her. She slowly came to her feet and looked into the shadows.

"who's there?" she asked.

"It is I Anne" said D'artagnan stepping into the light.

"what are you doing here? what if someone should walk in and catch us"Anne panicked.

"shh my love no one knows we're here" D'artagnan placed his finger on his his lips.

Anne trembled as he did that she wanted nothing more then to reach up and kiss him,to feel his strong arms around her keeping her safe.

"Anne I must ask you something" D'artagnan said looking at her.

"what?" Anne said fearing what was to come.

"when I was in the meeting with Athos, Porthos and Aramis they told me of their plans to replace Louis with someone who looked like him, but how could that be? Louis is a only child, is there a cousin or other kind of relative that looks like him?" Anne noticed her lovers voice broke a bit when he mentioned his friends names.

She shook her head and stepped away. "no D'artagnan there is no cousins that look like Louis"

"but" D'artagnan said confused

Anne held up her hand to her stop D'artagnan's question. Taking a deep breath she then turned to her lover and revealed a secret that she had being keeping for many years.

"when Louis was born I was over joyed that I had bore a son, but a few minutes after I realised the pain had started again, that night I didn't bare one son but two, Louis has a twin brother."

D'artagnan's eyes widend with shock. "but why didn't you tell me?"

"I was told afterwards that the second son had died, D'artagnan, you were so upset that you couldn't love your son as a father that I couldn't bare to tell you you'd lost another" Anne began to cry quietly. D'artagnan stepped forward and hugged her close.

"Twins" D'artagnan whisped not quite believing he was the father of twins.

a/n

I hope you continue to read this story. plz read and review your comments encourage me to keep writing

advice welcome

fanficfan86


	4. twins!

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

((flashback continued))

D'artagnan's head was full of questions. were had he lived before?, what was he like?

He shook his head to clear it, then pulled gently away from Anne.

"does Louis know about this ?"

Anne nodded her head "yes my husband told us on his deathbed, Louis was furious, he ordered his brother to be taken from were he was raised and taken to prison with a iron mask on his face, I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen.

D'artagnan's heart pounded. He needed to go and see this second son, but he couldn't leave Anne and Louis, he had to protect them. "what I'm I to do Anne?" D'artagnan asked

Anne looked into D'artagnan's eyes and knew that her lover would do anything to see their second son, but was unwilling to leave her and Louis.

"go to him D'artagnan, leave the palace and go to him. Tell him that he has a mother that loves him and that she's looking forward to seeing him. go guard our son he's in more danger out there then Louis is in here."

"but what about you? I can't just leave you, beside Louis would never let me go." D'artagnan said walking towards the chapel window that looked into the rose garden. Anne walked beside him

"Louis is my son and I love him dearly, but he cares only for himself and ignores the needs of the country. He needs to be removed from power before he gets killed, go find our other son bring him to the palace and we can switch him with Louis, I don't know how, but we got to because if Louis is killed there will be a war between the royal cousins for the throne and France would be torn into separate pieces."

D'artagnan shook his head " I still can't leave Anne, Louis already knows I meet with Athos and the other two. He suspects me of siding with them, he has a guard watching me when I leave the palace.

Anne turned to face her lover. "make him send you away D'artagnan, tell him that you have a possible suspect on the assassination appemts on him, tell him anything to make him let you go. Both our son's are in danger. One from a jealous brother and the other from the enraged citizens of France. Go to our youngest, train him with your friends, make him into the king France needs."

D'artagnan sighed he couldn't refuse her when she pleaded so. he agreed to her wishers and they spent the rest of their time together planning what to do

((End of flashback))

D'artagnan slowed down his horse and turned it off the main road on to a dirt track. He needed to stay off the main roads or he'd run the chance of someone recognising him. As the horse plodded along he turned his mind back to the confrontation that he'd had with Louis.

All day he had tried to get the king to release him to follow up the leads Anne and him had made up. But he king had refused to listen , his mind bent on one thing the killing of the three of D'artagnan's friends. Sure they might consider him a traitor to the musketeer code, but he couldn't help defending them. When Louis had demanded the were about's of the three something snapped inside of D'artagnan and he saw he had being blinded by his love for his king and son. he saw Louis for what he really was. A spoilt selfish boy that threw temper tantrums if he didn't get his own way,how could he of being so blind.

Shaking his head D'artagnan shoved his worries to one side, now had a chance to put things right and he'd do anything to see his second son take the throne but he had three people to convince of that.

Athos Porthos and Aramis.

a/n

I hope you liked it, it will take me awhile to write the next part so I give you these two chapters to make up for it. plz read and review.

thanks fanficfan86


	5. message

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

eacape

It two days of hard riding in the rain to make it to the outskirts of the village near by Athos's

place. D'artagnan was exhausted and so was his horse, his wounds were painful and still bleeding.

During one of his previous stop's he'd changed the piece's of cloth that he'd tied round his wounds. He needed to stop soon and rest his horse it's sides were heaving beneath him. Up ahead he spotted a ancient willow tree, its branches were thick and touched the ground. D'artagnan dismounted, grunting in pain as he but weight onto his left leg. He looked around to see if anyone was following him, then led his horse under the branches of the tree. Releasing the horse he sat down leaning back against the tree trunk. He knew he needed to rest but he wanted to get to Athos's as soon as he could. Relaxing back against the tree he listened to the river flowing near by.

Ten minuets later he heard the sounds of horses hooves approaching and startled to awareness, he cursed as he realised that he'd being dosing and had forgotten to keep watch. He looked to see were his horse was and was relived to see that it was laying down near by sleeping. He turned his attention to the approaching horse and through the branches he saw that the rider was a musketeer messenger.

Loosening his sword D'artagnan watched as the rider stopped his horse right next to the tree and looked around. the messenger then reached into his his bag and drew out a rolled up piece of paper in a water prove wrapping, he then threw the massage in threw the branches and nodded his head towards D'artagnan. He then tapped his horse with his heels and rode of down the dirt track out of sight.

D'artagnan waited until he was sure that he was alone before reaching forward to grasp the message smiling to himself, its seems that not every musketeer consisted him a traitor. He read the message and knew that time was short, he needed to get help soon. He stayed under the tree until the evening came, then decided it was time to get moving. He gently whistled and his horse came over to him still looking haggard, using his horse to help him stand he then gently patted the horses neck saying "don't worry my friend we're near our journeys end". He slowly and painfully pulled himself into the saddle, then looking round through the tree branches he broke cover and rode down the dirt track towards Athos's

a/n

for this story I have made it so Athos's has kept his comte de la fere title but king Louis doesn't know that comte de la fere and Athos are the same person.

Athos house

it was evening in the de la fere mansion and Athos was sat by his fire place sipping his mug of warm wine. Porthos was in his room cleaning his muskets and Aramis was with Philippe in the drawing room practising Philippe's hand writing. Athos was staring into the fire and thinking of everything that had happened, his grief for his son welled up into his chest. He wished there was some way to go back and stop his son from going to the stupid war that took his life. Anger burned up taking over as he thought of the selfish boy that sat as king. He had caused all the hurt in this part of his life.

Then his thoughts turned to D'artagnan once one off his best friends but now he had betrayed them by siding with the king, even though he admitted that something had needed to be done about him. Athos regretted the harsh words he had said to the man on his last meeting with him, but he couldn't help the way he felt, D'artagnan had done nothing to help his son when he was sent to his death and for that Athos felt there was no forgiveness.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He cursed himself as he realised he was supposed to be watching the grounds by looking out the window. He waited for his head servant Croissant to answer the door. But by the second knock he realised that Croissant was either down the seller or at the back of the house and couldn't hear the door. Looking out of his window Athos's saw a haggard looking horse tied up outside and walked over to answer the door. He opened the door a crack and demand "yes what do you want?" the clocked figure that who's face had been hidden by his hat looked up into Athos's eyes and smiled, coursing Athos's eyes to widen and a shout of surprise come from his lips as there standing before him was his son.

Raoul

plz read and review. Comments welcomed and encouraged

thanks fanficfan86


	6. three letters

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

Three letters

"Raoul" Athos gasped "but how?"

"I will gladly explain father if you'll let me in out of this rain" Raoul said.

There was a loud bang behind Athos as Aramis and Porthos came into the hallway with their swords drawn, they had heard Athos shout and had come running fearing him being attacked.

"Athos are you ok?" Porthos asked

"better then ok"Athos said stepping to the side so the other two could see who was at the door.

Raoul smiled as he saw the looks of the other twos face's as he stepped through door.

"Good lord Raoul!"Aramis exclaimed.

Athos couldn't wait any longer, as soon as he closed the door he drew Raoul into a hug holding him tight to him. He's heart was full of joy his son had returned to him.

"I thought I'd lost you son"he cried.

Pulling himself away Raoul gently guided his father into the living room and shrugged himself out of his wet travelling cloak, spotting Croissant he asked the head servant to take his horse to the stables round the back of the house. He accepted the mug of warm wine from Porthos and sat in the chair nearest the fire. the rest all sat around him filled with joy of him being with them.

Raoul took a deep breath and began to tell them of his story of his time in the war.

"It all started the night before I was due to be deployed captain D'artagnan came to me and warned me that he suspected, that the king was after Christine. He warned me to be careful and try to stay away from the front lines. I told him that I would be careful and bid him goodbye, but as I walked away I heard him praying under his breath asking god to watch over me and to protect me."

Raoul looked around at the three and noticed that his father looked uncomfortable. As soon they realised that he had stopped they signeld for him to carry on.

"For most of my time there I was kept back behind the lines, but then an order came to my squad we had to go ,scout ahead of the main army and report back any enemy camps we found. But as soon as we left the safety of camp we were ambushed, I took a sword thrust to my leg and fell, one of my comrades feel on top of me knocking me out. When I came to I found myself in a old wooden hut in bed with my wound bandaged, there was a man there I recognised him as a runner, one of the men that ran between commanders delivering orders. Noticing I was awake he just thrust this letter in my hand and claimed that it would answer all my questions." with that Raoul pulled a crumbled letter out of his shirt and handed it to his father.

Athos slowly opened the letter. Porthos and Aramis got up and went to stand behind Athos to read the letter also.

Raoul letter

_Bonjour Raoul_

_If your reading this letter then my worst fear has come true and the king has broken his promise to me and sent you to the front lines .if you have been wounded then I'm truly sorry about that, but I have employed some men to help keep you safe, I have paid them well so they should treat you well, but as soon as you are well enough I would encourage you to return to your father and stay with him as your official da la fere name. It should be reported to the king that you have being killed in action, so could you please send me a letter to tell me your alive and well so a can let your father and Christine know. I hope you recover soon, if you need anything please write and let me know and I will send it to you._

_One for all_

_D'artagnan _

" soon after reading that I realised that the king was after Christine and had sent me to die. But thanks to D'artagnan I was taken away from the war and looked after. As he asked I sent a letter to D'artagnan to say I was alive, but judging by your reactions he never got it. when I'd healed I left the hut and came straight back here." Raoul leaned back into his chair watching as his father and two friends digested the information that he'd given them.

Athos stood up and walked towards the window he had miss judge D'artagnan badly, his old friend hadn't just stood by and let his son go unprotected to war, he had placed men around his son in secret to watch over and protect him. Guilt gripped at a his heart as he remember the last word's he had spoken to him in their last meeting.

Raoul looked over at Aramis, a question in his eyes. Aramis told Raoul everything that had happened since Raoul had left, about Athos's attempt to kill the king, the freeing of Philippe and D'artagnan's refusal to join them in the plan. Raoul was amazed to find out that the king had a twin but he agreed to help them swap Philippe for his brother as the king of France.

He knew that his father would eventually find D'artagnan out and work out what ever problems he had with him, Raoul knew that the bond between the four friends was to deep to be destroyed by the wounds that were between them.

Athos walked away from the window and towards the door, Aramis smiled at Raoul and got to follow Athos sensing that his friend would need someone to talk to.

He walked into the hallway and saw the dining room door opposite him open, he slowly opened the door and found Athos stood at the big bay window, looking out into the rain swept grounds.

" I missed judged him Aramis" Athos confessed grief colouring his tone. " he kept my son safe and I threatened him, I called him a traitor to the code and to me"

"we all say things we regret Athos but there is still time to ask him to forgive you, while we draw breath the is still time" Aramis replied

Suddenly Athos tensed, instantly alerted to his friend change in behaviour, Aramis came to Athos's side, though the window they saw a figure by the gate to Athos grounds, a figure on a horse. Even though it was raining and dark Aramis recognized the figure instantly it was D'artagnan

A/N

I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I have made.

Also the head servant of Athos's is called croissant because

my brother suggested it for him. :-)

plz read and plz plz plz review. Comments welcomed and encouraged

thanks fanficfan86


	7. three letters 2

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

Three letter's

Athos and Aramis ran out through the hallway, straight into the living room finding Philippe and Raoul sat talking to one another and Porthos stood listening to them.

All three looked up as the two rushed in,

"what's wrong?" Porthos said seeing the serious looks on their faces

"D'artagnan's outside at the gate" Athos said " get upstairs Philippe,lock yourself in your room and stay there until you hear one of us shout you."

Philippe nodded and ran upstairs with Raoul following.

"Porthos stand guard at the bottom of the stairs while me and Aramis go out to see what he wants and lock the door behind us"

Porthos nodded and drew his sword, following his friends into the hallway. Athos put on his cloak and opened the front door, with Aramis at his side they slowly stepped out. The rain was coming down thick. Pulling their cloaks closer to them they looked out towards the gate, but D'artagnan was nowhere to be seen. They slowly walked out into the grounds, their eyes continually scanning around them suspecting an ambush. But no one appeared, they got to the gate without incident and looked around, D'artagnan was nowhere in sight. There on the gate hung a old worn leather bag that Athos had given D'artagnan for his birthday years ago. Aramis picked up the bag and noticed a wrapped up sword next to it. Athos picked up the sword and they slowly made their way back to the house.

At the door Athos knocked three times and called to Porthos "all for one" on hearing him Porthos let them in. After shedding they cloaks and letting the boys up stairs know that they were back . They all retired into the living room. Placing the bag and sword on the table. Aramis slowly undid the buckle that kept the bag closed and lifted out two letters, an old musketeers uniform, a golden cross and an hand held musket.

" Why would D'artagnan give us his presents back? he's not died" Porthos asked.

"I don't know"Aramis replied "lets look at the letters first"

picking up both he decided to leave the one with the royal crest on till later and opened the other one.

D'artagnan's letter

_**My dear friends**_

_**I write this letter with a heart full of sorrow for I now realise that you were right about the king and I should of know that you would have found someone with a proper claim to the throne to replace him. Yes I know that your man is the twin brother to the king, the queen mother told me. It is my hope that you can forgive a man blinded by his pride and love for his king and allow me to Join you in training this young man to take the throne. I will await your answer at the old wooden shack just outside of Athos's grounds, but I fear I can not stay there long as I am now a wanted man. To help keep your location secret I will move on in the morning, I give you my most valuable belongings including my fathers sword so I know that if I am killed on the road then they'll be save with you. Your friend forever**_

_**one for all**_

_**D'artagnan .**_

"How did he become a wanted man?" Raoul asked, he had been reading the letter over Aramis's shoulder.

"What?" Athos said leaning forward and taking the letter of Aramis.

"But why the sudden change in heart?" Porthos asked " he was died against the plan when we told him about it"

" Maybe his talk with the queen mother opened his eye's to the tyrant the king is and with Philippe been a prince with his own claim to the throne, his sense of loyalty to the royal family kicked in."

"Mmm may be" Athos said putting down the letter after reading it. "we will have to think about this my friends, there is to much at stake to be making hasty desitions"

"What does the other letter say?" Philippe asked he was sat next to Porthos near the fire and had been listening the whole time.

Aramis picked up the letter with the royal seal and unravel d it, taking a deep breath a read it out.

_**My subjects.**_

_**I'm writing to you to inform you that there has been a traitor in my own court**_

_**captain D'artagnan attacked me on Monday evening' fortunately I was protected by my loyal guard lieutenant Andre, but the traitor manage to get away. I have declared him a traitor to the crown and will award anyone 5000 gold pieces who shoots the traitor on sight. I want him dead **_

_**signed his royal highness**_

_**Louis**_

"Attack the king? D'artagnan? I don't believe it" Porthos exclaimed

"I also don't believe it Porthos" Athos said "D'artagnan would never attack the king , we need to find out what's going on, but we can't let him in our plan yet until we are shore that this is not a trap, Porthos go with Croissant to the shack and bring D'artagnan here, Philippe you will go to bed now, you have more training in the morning and lock your door, ill explain what we've decided in the morning."

Philippe nodded and retired to bed and Porthos left collected Croissant and to go get D'artagnan.

A/N

This was a hard one for me to write so I'm sorry for it taking so long

plz excuse any mistakes and let me know so I can correct them,

plz read and plz plz plz review. Comments welcomed and encouraged

more reviews= more chapters lol

thanks fanficfan86


	8. the three become four again

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

The three become four again

it was pitch black and still pouring down with rain when Porthos and Croissant stepped outside. Porthos pulled down his hat and wrapped his cloak tighter around him.

Quickly and quietly the pair walked over the grounds into the trees and then jumped the old stone wall that separated the forest from the grounds. Weaving in and out of the trees they made their way to the old shack

As the shack came into view they noticed two young musketeers standing guard at the door. Porthos stopped moved to his left taking him out of the line of sight of the musketeers and round the back of the shack were a old stable, big enough for one horse to stay in. There in the wall inside the stable was an old window that gave a perfect view of the inside. Porthos creped underneath the window making sure to not disturb the haggard looking horse sleeping there. Slowly raising himself up he peeked in through the window and saw a sight that nearly stopped his heart,

There on what was left of the bunk lay D'artagnan looking as white as a sheet and at the point of near collapse, But that wasn't made him panic. It was the fact that he wasn't alone in the shack with him was lieutenant Andre and he was holding D'artagnan at gun point.

Porthos knew he had to do something and fast, signalling to Croissant to come over then moved to let he man in.

"go back to the mansion and tell your master to come with master Aramis armed and tell him to come fast"

Croissant nodded he had seen what was going on and strode back to the way they had come. As soon as he was out of sight of the shack he began to run, not even slowing down when he reached the wall. He leaped straight over it and legged it all the way back to the door.

Banging on the door three times he shouted " its me master let me in"

Recognising his servants voice Athos opened the door.

"are you trying to tell the whole village were here" Athos hissed angerly

"I'm sorry master but master Porthos asks for you and master Aramis to go to the shack as master D'artagnan is being held at gun point and he's unarmed." Croissant explained.

Athos immediately grabbed his musket and sword, Aramis grabbed his weapon's, their cloaks and gave Athos his as they strode toward the entrance.

"Stay here and stand guard Croissant, let no one in until we return"Athos said as he and Aramis ran out the door.

"yes master"Croissant said locking the door behind them.

Athos and Aramis ran to the shack as fast as they could. As they approached the shack they noticed the musketeers and ran round the back to were Porthos was.

"what's happening Porthos" Athos asked as he knelt down a the side of him.

"Andre is confused he has his orders to kill D'artagnan but he doesn't want to,but I fear he will soon do so, D'artagnan's talking to him now" Porthos explained

" We need to get in there" Athos said fear for his friend gripped his heart, making him want to just run in there sword held high.

"calm my friend"Aramis said putting his hand on Athos shoulder "we need a plan, Porthos you go round the front and get those guards to move away from the door. When that happens we will get in the shack and disarm Andre"

Porthos nodded and quietly moved round the front. Using the tree's as cover he then walked a good distance away and stepped into full view of the musketeers,

"hay you two call yourselves musketeers I've been here more then 10 mins and you've not noticed, pah your pathetic" Porthos called.

Enraged the young musketeers ran after him leaving the door unguarded.

Lieutenant Andre was torn here before him was the man he admired the most but now was banded a traitor by the king and he had orders to kill him.

"Why did you just walk out on the king sir, I don't understand you were always loyal to the crown but now you've given up you position for three criminals" Andre said confused.

"I'm still loyal to the royal family Andre and I will never try to harm any of them but the criminals you speak of are my dearest friends and fellow musketeers, I can not stand the king constantly demanding me to give them up, to do so would be betraying them and it would kill me because I would not live long knowing I sent men to kill them." D'artagnan explained calmly

"Come back with me sir, the king will be merciful and take the price of your head."Andre begged

D'artagnan shook his head "I can't Andre to do so would be my undoing I would betray everyone I'd ever loved"

"Then I must follow my orders sir and kill you" Andre said sadly raising his pistol up to D'artagnan's head level

D'artagnan sat up straight and held his head high, looking Andre straight in the eyes, he said "do your duty Andre I do not fear death"

"No" Athos cried as he crashed through the door. Andre froze as he felt a sword being placed on the back of his neck and one at the small of his back.

"I would drop that if I were you" came the steel clipped voice of Aramis from behind Andre.

Andre wisely dropped his pistol and felt himself being dragged outside by his collar of his cloak.

"Don't harm him" he heard D'artagnan say

The hands that held him, shoved him to his horse. He was spun round and he saw a very angry Porthos standing there.

"The only reason your not dead is that D'artagnan has asked us to leave you be. So if I were you , I'd get up on that horse and ride hard for away from here. If anyone asks if you've seen us you say no and change the subject." Porthos said giving him the leads of the other musketeers horse's that had the two on their backs unconscious

Athos came up to Andre and said " swear on your honour as a musketeer that you'll never tell anyone that you've seen us"

"I swear" Andre said then slowly rode off leaving them behind.

Athos and Porthos then ran into the shack, there they found Aramis standing next to the bunk with D'artagnan's head in his arms his eyes wide with panic.

"He just fell over and now he won't respond to me"

plz excuse any mistakes and let me know so I can correct them, as I have a basic spell checker that only tells me if I've spelt something wrong not spelt the wrong word sorry. I'm English but I'm crap at spelling the words in English lol

plz read and plz plz plz review. Comments welcomed and encouraged

more reviews= more chapters lol

thanks fanficfan86


	9. the begining of healing

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

the healing begins

D'artagnan felt himself start to wake, he felt very weak and tired like he had been fighting all day.

He knew he was on his back ,somewhere warm and he could just hear someone speaking near by, but the darkness took back over and he fell back to sleep.

Later D'artagnan felt himself come back to wakefulness, gradually his feeling's come back.

His left leg and cheek throbbed and his body felt heavy. Slowly his memories started to come back

he remembered his argument with Athos, his conversation with Anne,the confrontation with Louis,his banishment. He groaned as all his emotions swamped him. Grief over losing his friends and having to leave Anne behind, knowing that he'd never see her again. He was alone, a wanted man who's only use was for target practise by some bounty hunter.

"D'artagnan?" came a voice from the side of him "can you hear me?"

D'artagnan slowly opened his heavy eye lids, "that's it, come on, open those eyes."

slowly everything came into focus, he was in a bed ,covers up to his chest ,with his arms on top of them. Slowly he turned his head to his right and saw Aramis kneeling by his side.

"Aramis? What?" D'artagnan asked confused trying to sit up.

"easy my friend" Aramis said gently pushing him down "your safe in Athos's place"

"but I thought you didn't want me, I betrayed you by siding with the king, I thought you'd want nothing more to do with me" D'artagnan said puzzled

"your wrong D'artagnan we were angry with you yes, but we would never let anyone harm you or turn you away if you need us" Aramis explained "now how do you feel? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"yes my cheek and left leg" D'artagnan put his hand on his cheek to feel the wound there and felt it had been sown up.

"we know about them D'artagnan we've treated them, is there anywhere else that hurts?" Aramis asked.

"no I just ache all over and am tired" D'artagnan replied

" well then drink this my friend and I'll let the others know you've woken" Aramis said grabbing a mug of water, then getting to his feet he helped D'artagnan to sit up and drink.

Gently laying his friend down, he went out of the room. Soon the door flew open and in tumbled Porthos and Athos. They both rushed over to the bed to see their friend.

"arr sleeping beauty's awake at last" Porthos joked relief flooding through him at the sight of his friend finally awake. D'artagnan had lost a lot of blood from his wounds, had run himself and his horse to the point of collapse. They had feared that D'artagnan would die in front of their eyes, when he had collapsed in Aramis's arms in the shack. They had got him back to the house as soon as they could and got him out of his wet clothes, finding his wounds they had treated them and put him in bed. Aramis had stayed with D'artagnan on his knees praying for his health and strength to be restored.

It had taken two days for D'artagnan to come round and Porthos was over joyed.

Athos reached out and grabbed hold of D'artagnan's hand his eyes full of emotion.

D'artagnan smiled back at him and gently squeezed.

" I'm sorry D'artagnan, I should of known that you'd take care of my son" seeing D'artagnan frown in confusion, Athos realised that D'artagnan didn't know. " your plan worked D'artagnan, Raoul wasn't killed. He had been wounded but he was rescued and looked after by the man you had paid to do, he returned to me a couple of days ago just before you arrived."

Relief and joy flooded through D'artagnan as he heard Athos explain, he hadn't failed Athos,

Athos's son was safe. Smiling he squeezed Athos's hand again

"forgive me D'artagnan for doubting you" Athos pleaded

"there's nothing to forgive Athos and it should be me asking for forgiveness I was so blinded by my pride and love for the king, that stopped me from seeing the tyrant he is" D'artagnan reply'd

"It's forgotten about now my friend I'm just relieved to see you alive, I'd thought I'd lost you when you collapsed" Athos said pushing the past away.

"I've a lot to tell you my friends, I've been keeping a secret from you all. One that I should of told you all years ago, but I feared for your safety. but now after everything that's happened and that's going to happen I must tell you" D'artagnan said trying to get up his heart full of sorrow.

"Later " said Porthos gently pushing him down. "when your stronger my friend, go back to sleep, rest we will wait and watch over you"

D'artagnan tried to fight his tiredness but soon lost and feel back of to sleep.

Athos gently pulled the covers back over his friend and sat in the armchair nearby

content to sit and watch him sleep.

A/N

this was hard for me to write and it will take me

time to write the rest so bare with me here

warning things will be a bit emotional for the musketeers as

secrets are relieved and wound's healed

any ideas you have are welcome plz personal message them to me.

plz read and plz plz plz review. Comments welcomed and encouraged as they encourage me to keep writing thanks

more reviews= more chapters lol

thanks fanficfan86


	10. secrets revealed

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

secrets revealed

D'artagnan slowly opened his eyes and smiled, there in the armchair next to the bedrooms fireplace was Athos. His head had dropped down onto his chest and he was softly snoring.

Behind Athos was Porthos, he was sat in the desk chair with his feet up on the desk, head lolled back, mouth wide open,both men were sound asleep

Smiling D'artagnan sat up and swung his legs round the side of the bed. But he had to stop and take a deep breath as his head spun with the movement. He waited until the dizziness had past, then stood up and immediately regretted it, the dizziness returned and pain shot through his left leg. His legs folded up beneath him. He threw out his arms to grab hold of something to stop himself falling. As he fell he felt some hands grab hold of him, gently lifting him up and sitting him back on the bed.

"Woe there my friend"Athos said holding onto D'artagnan, steadying him on the bed.

"Your not strong enough yet,"

"I'm sorry Athos I was restless and needed to move around a bit" D'artagnan replied.

"well wait a while and when the other's are up we will help you down stairs ok" Athos smiled

"right then, lets take a look at that leg of yours"

slowly Athos lifted D'artagnan's leg back up to the bed and rolled up the trouser leg that covered up the bandage round the wound.

" How did you get these wounds?" he asked.

D'artagnan explained about his confrontation with Louis and what happened after.

Athos was relieved that D'artagnan had got out of that situation alive, anger rose in his heart towards the king. He had tried to murder a man that was like a son to him and put a price on his head. Pushing his negative feelings aside he cleaned the wound and gently reapplied the bandages.

The room had gone silent Athos looked up to find that D'artagnan had fallen back to sleep. Smiling softly Athos brushed away some hair that had fallen over D'artagnan's face. Then got up and gently woke up Porthos. Together they both went downstairs and met the others to plan how to bring D'artagnan downstairs.

Midday came and it found D'artagnan downstairs with his friends around him. Philippe was outside practising his horse riding with Raoul.

D'artagnan looked around his mind full of mixed emotion's, he was happy to finally be with his friends, he could feel their love for one other and for him in the room, surrounding him like a blanket slowly healing his batted soul, but he knew that what he was about to reveal could destroy that in a second. Tears sprang to his eyes as he thought of losing them. Quickly he ducked he's head hoping that no one saw his weakness. Were was his self control and why was he so weak?

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on in that head of yours D'artagnan?"Aramis said squeezing him gently.

Taking a deep breath D'artagnan signalled for Aramis to sit down.

"for many years I've being keeping a secret from you all, a secret that has been eating me up inside for years but I feared if any of you knew then your life's would be in danger to." D'artagnan bowed his head unable to look at his friends

Athos reached forward and place his hand on D'artagnan's "tell us my friend we won't judge you"

D'artagnan saw the warmth in Athos's eyes and nodded, gathering up his courage he reviled his deadliest secret.

"About 20 years ago, I was given the duty to guard the queen while she visited the lords and ladies of the country, while she travelled I was to stay by her side at all times. While I was doing me duty I realised that my love for the queen went beyond the normal love for a monarch but a love as a lover,

I tried to hide it by keeping me distance but she's very perceptive, she demanded to know way was suddenly very tense with her, when I told her I expected her to send me away, but said she also said she loved me, we agreed to keep our love a secret swearing never to speak of it to anyone. Then one night we were alone and one thing led to another, we allowed our hearts to rule our heads. After that night we agreed never to allow ourselves that close again."

D'artagnan looked up and saw the look of shock on their faces, shame welled up in his heart and forgetting his pain, he tried to get up and walk out the room but his left leg refused to hold his weight, pain shot up from his calf and it gave way, sending him down onto the floor.

Porthos and Aramis flew out of their chairs and gently picked him up .

"D'artagnan be careful your still healing" Athos snapped worry for his friend colouring his tone.

"Why did you try to run D'artagnan?"Porthos said "we're shocked yes but not angry with you. it explains a lot of your behaviour at that time"

Aramis's eyes flew open and he began to mutter to himself "of course why didn't I think of it before"

"Aramis sit down and tell us what you mumbling about" Athos said irritable.

Aramis spun around and looked D'artagnan straight in the eyes "the king and Philippe aren't the old kings son's are they? Their yours"

"What Aramis are you out of your mind" Athos shouted coming to his feet.

Aramis ignored Athos and carried on. "there was talk going round at the time that the king was unable to produce children, none of his mistress's or the queen ever bore him children. Then suddenly the queen reveals she's pregnant. I thought it was just timing but it makes sense now and Philippe never has looked like the old king I always thought he reminded me of someone, now I know , I'm correct aren't I D'artagnan"

everyone turned to look at D'artagnan that had remand quiet throughout Aramis speech. Athos and Porthos fully expected him to deny Aramis's claims but none came,

"you are correct"D'artagnan said "the great captain of the musketeers, a man of honour and loyalty to the crown, committed high treason with the queen of France." Bitterness filling his voice then it changed to a softer tone as he admitted "and I love her still"

A gasp came from the entrance to the room,they all turned to look and saw Philippe stood at the door staring straight at D'artagnan " your my father"

A/N

this was hard for me to write and it will take me

time to write the rest so bare with me here

warning things will be a bit emotional for the musketeers as

secrets are relieved and wound's healed

any ideas you have are welcome plz personal message them to me.

plz read and plz plz plz review.

tell me what you think so far as your comments encourage me to keep writing thanks

more reviews= more chapters lol

thanks fanficfan86


	11. father and son?

Healing wounds

I don't own the man in the iron mask or the three musketeers

I wish I did :-)

plz read and review

Father and son?

Philippe walked towards D'artagnan staring straight at him.

"Is it true?" he asked "are you my father?"

"Yes Philippe I'am" D'artagnan replied his heart pounding, he wanted to reach forward and hug Philippe, but he knew that wouldn't be welcomed by the young man. He knew he would just have to wait and see what Philippe wanted.

Philippe was confused, here was a man that said he was his father, but had never come to see him or had anything to do with him until now. Question's filled his head making it hard to think.

"If your my father why did you let me be taken away? and why did you let my brother encase me in that mask?, why weren't you there?" Philippe his voice full of desperation.

D'artagnan reached forward and gently but his hand on Philippe's face, making sure Philippe could see his eyes when he spoke.

"When you were born the old king feared that having two princes the same age would bring war to the country, he thought that you might fight each other for the throne, so he told your mother that you had died and sent you away. you're mother fearing that I might follow you into death if I found out that one of our son's had died, never told me that you were born. You see Louis is my son as well but I can never claim him as mine or you mother and I must be put to death for treason. While I would gladly take my punishment for treason, I could never bare the thought of your mother being killed. If I'd of known what the old king had done to you I would have left the musketeers and come looking for you and taken you away with me, back to were I was raised, my mother would have loved to have seen you. But for the mask then I would have spared you that horror if I'd had known.

I stayed in Paris as the Captain of the musketeers so I could guard your mother and brother. You're mother only told me about you a week ago and she sent me to find you, train you to be the king France needs. She told me to tell you that she loves you and she prays that she can see you soon."

D'artagnan gave into his feelings and pulled Philippe into a hug, "I do not expect you to accept me as your father but all ask is allow me to love you and to help train you for your role as king"he said holding his son close.

Philippe was tense at first but relaxed as he realised that his father had being a victim of the old kings plans as well, happiness spread through him, he had found his father and a mother that loved him. he returned his father's hug

When they pulled apart from one other Philippe pulled a chair next to D'artagnan's so he could sit near his father,once he had sat Aramis suddenly kneeled in front of them his head bowed.

"I sorry my friends cause I have sinned against you both, I was the one that took Philippe away the night he was born and I was also the one that moved him to prison on Louis's orders to be placed into that horrible mask. I never told anyone about what id done if I hadn't of done it you two would of known each other sooner and would of being happy." grief coloured his tone as he spoke, he dare not look up at them, he didn't want to see the anger in their eyes.

Gasps filled the room as D'artagnan slowly lowered himself to the floor.

"Aramis we're not angry with you, you were only doing what you were ordered to do by a old fool of a king, then by a selfish youth, you had no choice my friend please get up and know that we still love you."D'artagnan grabbed hold of Aramis and pulled him into a hug.

Slowly they came apart and smiled at one other tears streaming down each of their face's, giggling softly D'artagnan looked round and found tear's in the eyes of the other's in the room.

" Look at us the four great inseparables crying together like babes in their mother's arm's"

Athos stood and came over to them, kneeling on the floor he put his hand out in-between them.

"Lets put the past behind us, forgive and forget, look to the future together and always promise never to keep secrets from each other again,even if their deadly, agreed?"

"Agreed" the other three said joining their hands to his.

"One for all" D'artagnan said.

"All for one" the other finished their motto.

Aramis and Athos got up, walked round behind D'artagnan gently taking him under the shoulders they helped him to stand. Porthos moved a chair underneath him and slowly the others lowered him down onto it.

"Thanks my friends and I'm sorry for my weakness" D'artagnan said frustration colouring his speech.

"Don't be sorry D'artagnan you are wounded and ill, we could never feel that you weak, actually I quite like looking after you, it's nice to have someone depending on me again, for so long I've being alone not even the women distract me for long." Porthos said clamping his hand on D'artagnan's shoulder's

"So what happens now?"Philippe asked

"Tomorrow we continue with your training boy" Athos said

Groaning Philippe turned his puppy eyes look to his new found father, hoping that he could get him spared from Athos's training.

Giggling D'artagnan shook his head "arr I'm sorry son but I can't spare you from Athos's training, I have been trained by Athos and its that training that's kept me alive"he said looking at Athos.

Athos nodded his head then turned back to the bowl that was over the fire, stirring it, to hide the tears that had sprang there at D'artagnan's words.

"Oh but its hard" Philippe moaned.

" Life usually is" D'artagnan said then looking round at all his friends and Raoul gathering them up with one look he then turned and looked at his son said.

"But we will face it together"

A/N

hope you liked it.

any ideas you have are welcome plz personal message them to me.

plz read and plz plz plz review.

tell me what you think so far as your comments encourage me to keep writing thanks

more reviews= more chapters lol

thanks fanficfan86


	12. update soon

Hi musketeer fans

I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. But life has a annoying way of keeping you away from the things you want to do. Hope you all just have a little bit more patience with me, as I'm currently rewriting this story. I hope to have it done soon. If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to happen in this story the please let me know

Thanks fanficfan 86


End file.
